


Faking His Death

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post Reichenbach, non compliant with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has made many acquaintances during his time as a consulting detective. When one of his oldest acquaintances asks him for help in a small matter, he takes the case. Two weeks, several fights, and a flirty Captain later, plans are made and the pieces are in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking His Death

They had met a long time ago, well, long for the Doctor.  For Sherlock, it had been five years since they first met. When Sherlock had met the Doctor the first time, he had looked different. But it had been five years and much had happened in that time. Sherlock had faked his death to protect his friends from Moriarty’s snipers.

That was a year and a half ago.

~*~*~

Sherlock opened up the newspaper he had stolen from one of the newsstands on the outskirts of town. On the inside cover, there was a story about a guy who had shown up at the scene of a crime claiming to be Sherlock Holmes.

_Yesterday, a rather strange man showed up on the scene of the brutal murder of a well-known artist. The man claimed to be Sherlock Holmes and began sniffing the air around the remains. He was quoted to have said ‘Shut up, I’m making deductions. It’s very exciting.’ to D. I Lestrade of the London Police; before stepping into a blue phone box that have not been seen in London for over 40 years. The strange man has not been seen since. Since the real Sherlock Holmes had died over a year ago, they were unsure of who the man was._

There was a somewhat blurry picture of the man accompanying the article.  Sherlock knew as soon as he saw the police box in the background that it was the Doctor, even though he had a different face.

Sherlock picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello. Who is this? How do you have my number?”  
“I hear you’ve been impersonating me, Doctor.” Sherlock said, skipping the pleasantries.

“Sherlock, I should have known. Technically, I’m impersonating a 100 some year old character. But since you inspired that character when we visited Victorian London, I suppose I am indirectly impersonating you.”

“You obviously had reasons for impersonating me. You’re anxious and sad, as if something you don’t like is going to happen soon and you can’t stop it.”

“It’s none of your business why I was impersonating you. I had heard you jumped of a building and died.” The Doctor said, hurriedly interrupting Sherlock.

“I needed to disappear.”

“Can’t people track your phone? Or are human too idiotic to do that?” The Doctor asked, a hint of sarcasm and frustration entering his voice.

“I’m using a burner phone. Besides, do you think I’m an idiot? No one knows I’m alive except for Molly and Mycroft.”

Sherlock heard a sound outside and pushed aside the curtain just enough to peek out the window. He was just in time to see a blue police box materialize on the street below.

A man stepped out of the box and motioned for Sherlock to come outside. Sherlock hung up the phone and tossed it to the ground, cracking it. He walked quietly down the steps, pausing only to grab his scarf. He was painfully aware of the absence of his scarf, but he had snuck back into 221B Baker Street and left it for John a few days after he jumped.

~*~*~

_Sherlock crept up the stairs to 221B Baker Street, making sure he avoided the creaky stair. He pushed open the door and slipped through, silent as a ghost. As Sherlock looked around, he saw that the place was tidier than it had ever been and a scent of warm chocolate lingered in the air. He padded towards John’s room and pushed open the door just enough to slip through._

_John sighed and turned over in his sleep. Sherlock pulled the scarf from its place around his neck and folded it neatly, placing it on the pillow next to John. On impulse, Sherlock grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from John’s nightstand and scribbled a simple note._

_‘Y.A.N.A’_

_He folded it in half and tucked it into the folds of the scarf. Sherlock bent low over John and whispered in his ear._

_“I’m sorry. It should never have happened this way.”_

_Sherlock padded out the door. He crept down the steps and out the door without looking back._

_“Sherlock!”_

_John sat up in bed. He picked up the scarf on his pillow and breathed in Sherlock’s familiar scent. The note fell into John’s lap. He unfolded it and saw four letters, written in a familiar scrawl._

~*~*~

“Where have you been hiding since you jumped?” The Doctor asked, leading the way into the TARDIS.

“Cardiff mostly. My homeless network helped me and I did a job for Torchwood once in a while.”

“How come you were in London if you’ve been hiding out in Cardiff?”

“I’ve been coming back about once a month to check on John.”

“Come on a short trip with me.” the Doctor offered.

“Why?” Sherlock asked.

“Because you have nothing better to do and I want to talk to you.”

“Doctor, while I would love to stay and chat with you, I have important things to do so I can go home.” Sherlock replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Sherlock pushed open the TARDIS door and stopped. Baker Street had been replaced by a swirling, colorful vortex.

"And I could use your help on the small matter of faking my death." The Doctor continued, unperturbed by the anger on Sherlock's face.

~*~*~

The Doctor returned to the Tardis with a man in a long army trench coat.

“Jack, this is Sherlock Holmes. He’s a friend of mine.”

“We’ve met. I did work for him at Torchwood. It’s good to see you again Harkness.” Sherlock said, moving forward to shake Jack’s hand.

“So, your real name is Sherlock Holmes. I’m assuming that you’re here to help the Doctor fake his death, since you faked yours. Did he explain what needs to happen yet?”

“I was just about to Jack.” The Doctor said.

“He needs to fool everyone into thinking he is dead and there are certain people that have to see him die if they are going to believe it.”

“Excellent, so you already know. You'll have to explain how you do that to me sometime."

"You see, you just don't observe Doctor."

"Doctor, do you happen to have a cover story for the disappearance you had me arrange?" Jack asked.

"Isn't that what Torchwood does?”

“We aren’t normally kidnappers. Still, if you don’t have a better idea I’ll call Gwen and have her arrange something.”

“What kidnapping?” Sherlock asked.

“Andy Barnes.” Jack replied. The Doctor was avoiding Sherlock’s eyes.

“When was this?” Sherlock asked, his voice dangerously calm.

“About two months ago. Why?”

Sherlock turned on the Doctor.

“The last piece of Moriarty’s web has been gone for two months and you didn’t think to tell me. I could have gone home months ago but you couldn’t bother to give me a simple phone call and tell me you got rid of him. And you finished my battle for me, the battle Moriarty started on the rooftop a year and a half ago. That wasn’t your right.” Sherlock punched the Doctor in the face before stalking off.

The Doctor shook his head and sighed.

“Jack, we have two weeks until our plan was has to be ready.”

“So who exactly are you trying to fool?”

~*~*~

Two weeks later

~*~*~

“Today is the day the Doctor dies.” Captain Jack announced.

The plan was a relatively simple one. The Doctor would hide inside the Tesselecta disguised as the Doctor. After the false Doctor died, Sherlock would stay in the Tardis while Jack gave River and the Ponds a letter from the Doctor. If anyone other than Jack tried to get into the Tardis, Sherlock was to lock the doors. The Doctor had Jack’s vortex manipulator so he could teleport back into the Tardis once they lit the fire in the boat.

“Doctor, don’t do anything stupid.” Sherlock said as he sat down in front of the display screen so he could see what was going on outside.

“See you later, Sherlock.” The Doctor said. He tipped a two fingered salute to Jack and pushed a fez onto his head.

Without looking at each other or the Doctor, both Sherlock and Jack pulled out guns and shot the fez off the Doctor’s head together.

The Doctor grabbed a Stetson from a post by the door and left before they could damage any more of his hats.

Jack sat down in the pilot’s chair and rested his feet on the console. “So Holmes, we have time to kill. How did you meet the Doctor?”

~*~*~

_“Single ring.” John said, not looking up from his paper._

_“Maximum pressure, just over half a second. Someone who wants to talk to us, not about a case.” Sherlock stated._

_John sighed and stood up. “I’m going to have to get that aren’t I?”_

_He left to go let the visitor in. Chatter floated towards Sherlock from the hallway as John let the visitor in.  A moment later, John reentered the room followed by a man in a dark leather jacket._

_“Hello. I’m the Doctor. Could you give me a hand with a little problem I have. It’s a missing person’s case. My friend Rose got taken by a, ummm, cult and I need to find her.”_

_“Boring.”_

_“It’s in a different city.”_

_“Still boring. Go talk to the police.”_

_“It’s in a different time period.”_

_“Excuse me, did you say a different time period?” John interrupted._

_“Yes. Come with me and I’ll explain everything.”_

_John looked at Sherlock with a look in his eyes that plainly told said, ‘Don’t you dare.’_

_“Come on John, we have a case.”_

_~*~*~_

_Sherlock and John followed the man in the leather jacket into a blue police box._

_“It’s bigger on the inside!” John exclaimed._

_“She’s called the Tardis.” The Doctor said, turning to face them._

_“So, where exactly are we going?” John asked._

_Sherlock was looking around the Tardis, but at John’s question he stopped and looked at the Doctor._

_“Victorian England.”_

_The Doctor brushed past John to spin a few knobs on the console. The Tardis began making a wheezing noise and The Doctor reached for the hammer that was leaning casually against the console. He whacked the console a few times with the hammer._

_“You should probably grab on to something.”_

_The wheezing noise stopped and Sherlock was knocked against the rail. John had taken the Doctor’s advice and grabbed a hold of the rail._

_“Welcome to Victorian London.”_

~*~*~

_Sherlock and John raced through the streets of Victorian London, following a black carriage._

_“This way Doctor!”_

_The three of them rounded a corner and found themselves facing a group of men. At the front of the group stood a pretty blond in a Victorian gown. The man behind her held a knife against her throat._

_“Doctor!” The girl called. The man behind her pressed the knife harder against her throat until a drop of blood ran down her neck._

_“Rose.”_

_“Do you know her?” The man holding the knife asked. The Doctor didn’t reply. “You do. I can see it in your eyes.”_

_“What do you want with her?”  The Doctor asked._

_“Her? Nothing. It’s you I want something from. Hello Doctor.” The man holding the knife spat._

_Sherlock and John stood forgotten in the background. Sherlock hurriedly scribbled a note on a small sheet of paper, his hands hidden from view._

_“Me? What could you want from me?” The Doctor asked, some of his usual sarcasm coming back into his voice._

_“You have a certain tool, a ‘sonic screwdriver’, which intrigues me. If you give it to me, I’ll let your little pet here go.”_

_Sherlock pressed the note into the Doctor’s hand._

_“ **Give him the screwdriver. I have a plan.**_

**_-Sh”_ **

_“Sorry. Crowded pockets. I just grabbed the wrong thing.” The Doctor said, in reply to questioning and hostile looks from the men._

_He reached into his pocket a second time and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He moved to hand the screwdriver to one of the men, but the man with a knife raised a hand and forestalled him._

_“It’s not that I don’t trust you Doctor except well, I don’t. Just toss the screwdriver to us. Nice and gently now.”_

_The Doctor gently tossed the screwdriver to the knife man’s second in command. The man with the knife smiled. “Thank you Doctor.”_

_He moved to slit Rose’s throat, but found himself holding the broken hilt of a knife. Sherlock had the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver in his hand. Unnoticed, John had snuck closer to the man with the knife. Now, he charged the man and knocked him out with a punch to the jaw._

_“Run!” John ordered, shoving Rose ahead of him._

_Sherlock and the Doctor started running as John and Rose drew level with them. The men milled around for a few seconds, unsure of what to do while their leader was unconscious. Finally, the second in command ordered them to give chase._

_“The Tardis is this way.” Sherlock said, pointing to the left at a fork in the road. The four of them dashed around the corner and saw the Tardis. Putting on an extra burst of speed, the Doctor reached the Tardis first and pushed open the doors. Rose, Sherlock, and John ran in and the Doctor slammed the door shut just as their pursuit rounded the corner. He pushed a few buttons and then leaned back against the console, laughing._

~*~*~

“So, how did you have the sonic screwdriver if the Doctor tossed it to the man?” Jack asked.

“I had made a copy. It wouldn’t have passed a close inspection, but it was enough to convince them until I could get rid of the knife.”

“Clever.”

“How did you meet the Doctor? I could always deduce it, but people seem to enjoy telling their own stories as slowly and boringly as possible."

Jack glanced at the display. "Show time Mr. Holmes. I'll tell you my story later."

He stepped out of the Tardis. Sherlock turned his attention to the display and watched as Jack walked over to the Ponds. Although he couldn't hear what Jack was saying, Sherlock could see from the expressions on the Ponds' faces that Jack had given them the letter. Suddenly, a slightly rumpled figure appeared on the floor of the Tardis. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off.

"River Song owes me a new hat."

Jack walked back into the Tardis.

"The Ponds are on their way back to the cafe. They think you're dead."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I'll return you to London now Mr. Holmes."

He spun a few knobs and pulled a lever on the console. A wheezing noise filled the Tardis. With a jolt, the wheezing noise stopped and Sherlock moved towards the door. Just before he opened it, the Doctor stopped him.

"The battle is never over Sherlock. There may be some new players now, but that's okay. You and John Watson can handle it."

The Doctor moved aside and Sherlock stepped out the door. He turned and watched as the Tardis disappeared, before turning his coat collar up and striding down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. I kinda put a twist on the Doctor helping Sherlock fake his death. This took me a long time to write cause I was busy (or lazy. Not sure which.)


End file.
